villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Martha (Lake Placid 2)
Martha is one of the three main antagonists of Lake Placid 2. ''Lake Placid 2'' Martha made her first screen appearance at the end of the First film along with her three other siblings being feed by Delores Bickerman, the Crocs remained in Black Lake after their Father was relocated and their Mother was killed. For over 10 years they lived in the Lake and at sometime they killed Delores and were then taking care by her sister Sadie, where she continued watching over them and began feeding them Beef rejected by the FDA. The Crocs would also feed on local wildlife but their primal nature would take affect and they began preying on the local residents. Martha first appeared in Lake Placid 2, when Sadie instructed Reporter Cal Miner to take images on the edge of her dock of startled fish (White Pirch) while she made him a snack, Cal noticed Martha swimming up to the dock but before he could act she pulled him into the Lake killing him. She would also appear briefly watching Daisy from the Lake. She would later appear returning to her Nest where Thad destroyed several of her eggs, she quickly killed Thad dragging his body into the Nest. Later in the Night Martha would find teens Scott, Kerri, and Larry lost in the Woods as she slowly moved in, the teens managed to take refuge in a large tree but she managed to grab on to Scott's pant leg ripping it. Martha would remain around the territory of the teens hoping for them to climb down, the following morning Larry would fall from the tree and land on Martha, Larry attempted to run but Martha quickly grabbed and killed him. Martha decided to leave but was called back quickly by George Jr. who had the teens in sight on the ground, as she moved in for the attack Scott and Kerri managed to escape. Martha was then seen briefly at Sadie's Place where she remained in the water while Gracie attacked. Martha then returned to her Nest where she noticed Emma with her eggs, she set her target on Emma and attempted to kill her, Emma managed to hide in a hollowed tree on the ground, Martha tried to kill Emma but suddenly Emma stabbed a machete through the tree going through Martha's head, killing her instantly. ''Trivia'' *Although Martha and the others were Asian Pacific Crocodiles like their parents, part of the reason for them being large in this film was to being feed Beef rejected by the FDA which was packed with growth hormones. * Martha and her siblings were the Second largest Crocodiles to appear in the Lake Placid Films, serving over 25 ft long as opposed to their parents who were 30 ft. Although Martha was the shortest of the Four Crocs. * Martha had a Light Brown skin texture with tints of Light Green. * Sadie named her after Martha Stewart, calling her a tough bird and "she's got a mean streak I ain't ever seen in no man." She also saw George Jr. trying to mate with her on shore one night. Her nickname is Big Girl Martha. * It is unknown which Crocodile killed Tillman at the beginning of the Film. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Movie Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Clawed Villains Category:Horror Villains